Half Baked
by Twyla Jane
Summary: someone is a little too hot


Half Baked 

By

Twyla Jane

_DISCLAIMERS:_ This is fan fiction. No profit involved. It is based on the television series "The Magnificent Seven". No infringement upon the copyrights held by CBS, MGM, Trilogy Entertainment Group, The Mirisch Corp. or any others involved with that production is intended. An answer to the Mag7 July 2003 Challenge

_Since it seems that my original idea for challenge, was recently issued (sorta) by another here is choice two._

Show me Mother Nature, at her best, her worst, the raw elements must figure into the storyline almost like a character unto itself. Whether it is heavy rain showers, twisters, flash floods, hot days or even a blizzard the choice is yours.

_Be thankful I didn't go with choice three the real TV twist_

_No matter how hard one tries, there are some lessons that simply cannot be ignored._

Ezra Standish was finding out just what that meant. Always expecting the worst and yet some small part of him vainly hoped for the best. Despite his colorful childhood he tried to live a good life but somehow that was never enough. Either his less than honest upbringing or his sharp tongue brought trouble in some fashion or another, sometimes blatantly ignored, others the price was quite painful.

_When would he learn?_

Hope was funny little thing, something intangible though not easily feigned nor dismissed. Even the most hardened cynic, had a such pearl hidden deep shrouded from the harsh light of day.

_Today that was especially hard to hold onto._

Pride goeth before the fall. The sun bright rays burned pale flesh reminding him of his carelessness. Bush whacked by a pair of gap-toothed behemoths. He had been roughly stripped of his guns, favorite red coat and low crown black hat had gone the way the boots had, lashed to the saddle of his stolen livery horse.

_Lord what he wouldn't do for a pair of boots._

The rocky sandy soil cut and chafed bare feet until raw. They bled leaving a bloody trail behind. The wretched feeling of sweat and filth long ago forgotten, a growing thirst had eclipsed those discomforts, even that had been replaced by a pounding headache and fatigue.

Abandoned without water to suffer his fate enduring the harsh elements. All of this happened because he had asked a favor and expected that person to follow through not only forgotten, but blatantly ignored. Leaving him wondering what he had done that was so wrong. Ezra knew he had been a fool.

_Ever the fool _

_Shouldn't want what you can never have._

The throbbing increased with the confines of his skull, Ezra barely could keep his eyes open more than a slit, and was weaving erratically when it felt the ground underfoot seemed to wildly tilt managed to stagger a few more steps before collapsing heavily on the hard packed earth.

A nearby coyote's yip and snarl brought home Vin's growing frustration as he scoured the horizon vainly trying to see what wasn't there as the sun faded into twilight.

"Dammit!"

For the fifth time in less than a half hour Tanner slid from his saddle to check the trail for some trace of Standish. His earlier fury and resentment dissipated replaced by growing concern for the gambler's well being.

Cursing the southern gambler under his breath, Vin pressed his face into Peso's thick neck muscles leaning heavily into the animal knowing full well that this had been his own fault for letting his anger and disappointment get the better of him, because it Ezra had paid the steep price. Snapping teeth brought his attention back. Vin had momentarily forgotten Chaucer and the ill tempered, cantankerous beast's attempt to take a chunk of his flesh further ground home the simple fact that if he had met Standish as he promised, he wouldn't have found the distressed horse running rider-less outside Red Bridge that morning.

Blowing out a long held breath, Vin grasped the saddle horn mounted back up spurring Peso down the grade with the cantankerous chestnut trailing behind as twilight crept across the sky.

Cold 

_Dark_

The stars above pierced through the black night with their light. Dazed Ezra stared up at them with tired burning eyes. A cool breeze whipped across his burnt skin sending a shiver up his spine. The involuntarily reaction caused a renewed pounding in his already fiercely aching head which in turn set off his growing nausea. Ending with the southern weakly curled on his side after a violently painful bout of dry heaves. Unable to move another inch, Standish had nothing left. Clutching to a single thought as he struggled and lost his battle with the encroaching oblivion.

_Don't let me die here alone _

The flames of the small fire mesmerized the small camp's lone human occupant, other than the occasional snort that came from the horses it was quiet. Tanner's internal turmoil centered in on the events of the previous evening.

_Where had it gone wrong?_ Vin knew the exact moment it had, just when that sudden stunning realization hit him. Memories from earlier in the week flooded his mind. A misunderstanding had them at each other's throats he sighed if that had only been true if they had just knocked the snot out of one another maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Just before daybreak after a long and sleepless night Tanner was back on the trail. The predawn air was hot, sure that the day promised to be blistering one he spurred his mount on. He had to find Standish before it was too late.

The heat rising from the rocks distorted the horizon. The world was fuzzy and blurred, as he lay on his side painful blinking painful dry eyes, oblivious to the fly crawling across his sandy brow, dumbly stared at the arid land unable to hold onto the answer to the bewildering question as to precisely how he ended up there. Ezra tried to roll over, but his body failed to respond his physical reserves had deteriorated to almost nil. He knew he had to get moving but couldn't grasp the importance as to why, that thought too flittered away with the growing heat of the day.

Stupid… stupid… stupid… 

Sweat poured off his tanned face and a few rogue drops dripped onto the worn saddle horn before an irritated Vin dragged his tattered sleeve over his face. Hot and frustrated with the pace he was forced to endure due the rising temperature tried his patience especially since he'd finally picked up the first traces of Ezra's trail nearly an hour earlier. Knowing what direction Standish was headed provided little reassurance, from what he could tell from the gambler's erratic movements he was weaving well away from homesteads and towns straight into the barren arid land. Tightly blowing out a breath Vin stiffly readjusted his position in his saddle.

All he had to do was help a friend. Being pissed off and ornery because of the sweltering weather he had been in no mood for southerner's ways. The man had the ability to use ten words when two would do but couldn't come straight out with a simple request and ask for help, that some one had stolen his horse. No Ezra had to come up with several different reasons to go Red Bridge.

Aw hell it jist wasn't Standish's way.

The shrieks of a squabbling pair of crows drew Tanner's attention to a flat ten yards southeast down a steep grade. Vin was off his horse and running within seconds only to slip and fall smacking his head on the hard ground just short of where his friend lay.

Ezra Standish woke up and lay there confused not remembering when he fell asleep. Trying to open his eyes, a difficult task because they hurt and he parted his eyelashes enough to tell him that wasn't in his room above the saloon nor was he in Nathan's clinic instead he was laying outside on the hard packed earth. He shifted his head slightly. A huge mistake as a round of violent nauseating pounding began anew within his skull.

"Ezra?"

Gawd he didn't want to talk. The mere thought of holding and any sort of conversation caused his stomach to roll. A small groan escaped, in turn his innards began to convulse and heave.

Suddenly he was abruptly rolled over and was lying his side painfully dry retching.

"Ezra?"

The insistent voice temporarily brought him out his misery making him realize that he was lying on his side under the hot sun and couldn't remember why.

"Ez, you in there?"

The voice was back again. Something cool was draped across his neck.

A chill ran through Ezra as he blankly staring at the blurry shapes in front of him and tried to figure out what was happening. Fine tremors shook over stressed muscles.

_Vin?_

Ezra thought he had actually spoken until a rough hand lightly patted his face.

"Come on pard…talk to me!"

Finally the gambler mustered an almost inaudible response.

"G'way." The normally eloquent drawl was gone the soft words came out barely articulate and coarse.

"That's it."

"Huh?"

The southerner squinted and focused his eyes to find a slightly dusty and bloodied Vin Tanner leaning over him, blood dripping freely from his nose.

"Can you get up?"

The normally sharp con man blinked owlishly at the Texan confused wondering when Vin and got there.

"Why?"

"Cause we can't stay here... "

"Oh…"

"Come on sit up…"

Not having the strength to argue, Ezra leaned heavily into the tracker as the man wrestled him into a sitting position and he managed to stay that way as the world spun wildly about him.

"Don't feel good…"

"I kinda figured that out already seeing that you can't even sit up straight and all. Think you're ready to get on your feet?" The gambler's uncomplicated responses were worrisome to Tanner but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"I… I..." Ezra was fading fast and was unable to give Vin proper response.

"Well Ez like I said we can't stay here we gotta to get in ta some shade… Ready?"

Ezra didn't get a chance to reply when Vin hauled him to unsteady legs and started dragging him up the dusty hillside. Pulling, dragging and staggering for what seemed an eternity before they reached the top of the slope. The horses were still where Vin had left them patiently waiting for their riders to return.

"Up."

Tanner pushed Standish up on to Peso. With a steadying hand on his friend checked that Chaucer's reins were securely tied to the pommel before swinging himself up behind the weakened man. Vin pulled the southerner back until he had his whole weight against him. Satisfied he wouldn't lose his passenger he set the beasts off on a steady pace back towards town.


End file.
